


Tony, Would You Like to Fondue?

by jessequicksters



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Fluff and Crack, Fondue, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, but also FONDUE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: Steve asks Tony to fondue. Tony shows up with a set of fondue and finds Steve naked on the landing pad of Avengers Tower.





	Tony, Would You Like to Fondue?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/gifts), [Yumi_Eleven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Eleven/gifts), [coaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaster/gifts).



> I thank the Stony Discord for the prompt... truly a group of chaotic good creative enablers.  
> For Atto, Sim & Coaster! Enjoy the fondue.

It started with a fight, as it usually did, but they’ve done their rounds too many times now to learn to adapt to it, to diffuse the situation and cut the tension until they both manage to settle down before things escalate. Some might say that they’re actually getting along, which, Tony still has a hard time believing, but some days, it starts looking more and more likely.  
  
“We all good, Cap?” Tony asks, huffing out a breath as everyone scatters—show’s over.  
  
“Well, that depends,” Steve answers.  
  
Oh, god, what does the man want now?  
  
“Tony, I’ve been meaning to ask—”  
  
Tony tips his head back and presses his palm onto his face. “Steve, I swear, if you want me to push Fury to look at your new proposals again, I can’t do that right now. He’s not listening—”  
  
“No, that’s not—”  
  
“—and the last time I asked it did not go well—”  
  
“—you’re not listening, Tony—”  
  
“—my ass was nearly set on fire, and I—wait, what?”  
  
“What?” Steve asks, and Tony recognizes that face when it’s on the verge of getting annoyed.  
  
“What,” Tony replies, as Steve gives him a look. “So, what’s this about again?”  
  
Steve softens then; diffuse button activated. He stands in front of Tony, steady and firm, looking far too pleased with himself all of a sudden. Tony doesn’t like the look of this.  
  
“Tony, would you like to fondue?”  
  
Well, that was... unexpected.  
  
“Uhh,” Tony stammers, because what on god’s good earth. Fondue?  
  
“I’ve been thinking about what we talked about last time. You said you never have the time to do the things you liked and that it’s hard for you these days, to…” Steve makes a gesture with his hand, “spend time with people who don’t understand what we do. And believe me, Tony, I understand. I've felt the same way too, more often than not."  
  
Tony remembers this conversation, only vaguely. They were co-piloting the quinjet on a late night shift while Clint and Natasha were wiped out in the back and Bruce was given sedatives after an incident. It was a nice talk, sure, but Tony doesn’t really understand how fondue had anything to do with anything at the moment. He remembers being slightly embarrassed after the talk, if anything, after divulging far too deeply into his past relationships and his self-destructive tendencies when it comes to sex and love.  
  
Unless. Unless this was Steve’s way of trying to do something nice for the both of them, considering the amount of stress they’ve been under lately. Something non-commital and easy. He’s heard from Natasha that Steve does get lonely sometimes, and despite everyone living underneath the same roof, they don’t spend as much time bonding as they should.  
  
So Tony says yes, because doing something nice with Steve sounds like a fairly innocuous thing to do, and Steve says great, let’s meet at the landing pad at sunset, I think I know what you'll like and Tony says wonderful, I'll bring the sweet stuff, and Steve licks his lips like Tony's already got chocolate and strawberries on a platter in front of him.  
  
When Tony actually reaches said landing pad at sunset, carrying an entire fondue set safely stored in a box, the scanners in his helmet pick it up first; it’s the tiny image of someone waiting on his pad. JARVIS warns him, in a tone slightly warier than Tony remembers programming him to be able to manage at first: _Captain Rogers is awaiting your arrival._  
  
When the footage zooms in and Tony sees Captain America standing stark naked out in the open on a thirty story building— _his_ building!—Tony nearly launches himself into the sun.  
  
He flops the landing, dropping the box of fondue on the ground behind him, because _whatthefuckwhatthefuck_ and because! Steve! Is! Naked! In! Public!   
  
"You know for a moment there I didn't think you'd come," Steve says. “What’s that?”  
  
Tony looks around, faceplate still on, preserving every last drop of control that’s left. He notices that the skies are dimming down, a ghost of a large fog envelops the city on this particularly cold night and the reds and dark blues are getting swallowed whole by the black night. Any time now, the lights on the tower should be—  
  
Oh. They turn on right on time, casting light on Steve from all the right angles against the blank canvas of the night.  
  
"I think this works better if you actually step out of that thing," Steve says, walking over towards him. Jesus, Tony realizes, the guy must be freezing.  
  
He opens the suit and steps out, the smile immediately returning to Steve's face, although that's definitely not where Tony's gaze is heading towards.  
  
"Sorry, a little overdressed," Tony says, still not completely grasping the situation but he'll be damned if he lets an opportunity like this pass.  
  
No. Bad. He should confess, ask Steve what's going on, what about the fondue, but the words seem to get buried deeper in his throat the closer they get to each other.  
  
God, is that not the only thing he wants buried deep in his throat right now.  
  
They're inches apart now and Tony can see—fuck, eyes up, Stark, nope, not happening—  
  
And that's when Steve leans in to kiss him, naked skin on damp clothes from the sweat of a full day of flying around. Steve grabs hold of him tight, like he wants—like he needs this. His hands are gripping the back of Tony's head and one of them quickly moves down to trail along his back, pressing into his skin as Tony arches his spine instinctively. And like a desperate mistress, Tony just melts into Steve's thick, strong arms like the ground beneath their feet just turned into smoke, clutching on for dear life as their mouths repeatedly crash into each other's.  
  
He feels something hard pressed against his groin now, too, letting out a tiny growl as he wraps his arms around Steve's neck and tries to tell his brain to stop asking so many questions. Steve seems to have a gift for mind-reading, though, and slows down for a breath as he holds Tony's face in his hands.  
  
"Should we take this inside? If you're not comfortable out in the open like this, we can move."  
  
Maybe the mind-reading needs a little work, but for some reason Tony suddenly finds himself with the urge to prove himself to Steve.  
  
"Lights are strategically designed so that no one can get a clear shot of the entire pad, so we're good. What'd you have in mind, Cap?"  
  
"Well, I've never really— _oh_ ," Steve lets out a loud moan, shuddering as Tony strokes the length of his cock and cups his balls with a hand.  
  
"Say no more, I'll take care of you."  
  
"Thanks, Tony," Steve smiles, and it's earnest and pure and good _god_ , the things Tony wants to do to him right now.  
  
So he drops to his knees, because he knows how this next part goes, and he knows exactly what to do to make Steve fucking glad that he invited Tony out for fondue. Just two men, doing fondue, having a great time.

“Oh, Tony,” Steve moans, in his upper register that Tony’s never heard until now.

As Tony’s sucking on Steve’s cock, he thinks about the events that led him to be where he is now, with Steve’s hand tugging a fistful of his hair—too polite to thrust into his mouth, but too horny to let go. How is _this_ fondue?

He goes back to the conversation on the quinjet, questions about his dating life, his sex life, and Tony thought it was just Steve being curious about how things went nowadays. _Have you ever been interested in men?_ Oh, more than you know. _Are you not actively looking for anyone, then, nowadays?_ Not unless someone as perfect as Captain America tried to proposition me for something, and I know, Steve, you’ve tried, but I’m not that kind of man, and I’m not looking for whatever it is people go looking for nowadays. _I think you and I have more in common than you might think, Stark._ Oh, really? Well, maybe one day you’ll show me the ropes on how to be single and stable.

So, Steve might still be _single_ , but he’s anything but stable at the moment, as Tony’s lips are still rolling over the tip of his cock and letting it slide back into his mouth, Steve’s actually shaking.

Tony loses his balance on his knees as Steve bucks his hips forward, and he ends up toppling over behind and knocking over the box of fondue as the contents spill out all around them. Chunks of chocolate, a giant pot, and an assortment of fruits and biscuits all start rolling around all over them.

He looks up at Steve, who’s still very hard, but now also very confused.

“I’m confused,” Steve says.

“I brought us snacks?”

“That’s—is that a fondue set?” His eyes widen in horror. “Oh my god, Tony, did you think—when I asked you—”

“—it’s not what you think, well, maybe it is—”

“—you thought I wanted actual fondue and I just showed up here—” 

Tony quickly back up on his feet to cradle Steve’s face in his hands. He lightly pats him on the chest after to reassure him (but also because Steve’s pecks are, uh, nice and firm) that everything is fine.

“So there might have been a slight misunderstanding, but I quickly adapted to the situation. It’s what we do all the time on the field, right?”

“But—” 

Tony puts a finger over his lips. “Steve. If I didn’t think that you standing naked on my landing pad was the hottest thing ever, would I have dropped to my knees that fast?”

Steve wants to shoot back a reply, Tony can see it by the way he takes in a breath, but he relaxes as Tony leaves room for a bit of silence between them. 

“Now… we can either try to pick up some of these bits off the floor because you’re still feeling guilty over food gone to waste, or we could head inside and do this right.”

Steve lets out a laugh, settling a hand on Tony’s hips like he’s done this his whole life and he’s ready to herd him into safety.

“Okay, Tony. Let’s go inside. Thank you, really, for saying yes to fondue with me—in more ways than one.”

Tony rises on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on Steve’s lips, feeling him smile. “I never knew you wanted to—fondue with me. I’m glad you asked.”

 


End file.
